edfandomcom-20200215-history
One of Those Eds
"One of Those Eds" is the 8th episode of Season 4 and the 85th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the children of the Cul-de-Sac find a quarter out in the open, but it won't come off of the ground. Everyone then begins to compete against one another to see who can get the quarter off the sidewalk. Plot Jonny and Plank are calmly walking along when out of nowhere Eddy attacks them and carries them off. Eddy asks them if they're running on empty, as it's close to three o'clock, and Jonny affirms this. Luckily for them, Eddy has just the thing with his brand new Ed's Beds scam. Edd is explaining the process of refurbishing the mattresses when Rolf suddenly storms in with his bed, which is just a painted board, and demands a refund due to it causing back problems. When Eddy refuses, he starts towards Eddy to deliver a beating, and Eddy makes the decision to get out of there. Rolf hobbles after the scammer, and after managing to catch Eddy, delievers a thrashing and gets his money back. While Eddy is heading back to his house, annoyed, he suddenly spots a quarter lying on the cement. He is initially glad and tries to pick it up, but finds it is stuck fast. Torn between guarding his coin from others and going to get his friends for help, he decides to simply place his shoe on top of the quarter and go to get his friends. Enter Jimmy, who has seen the tail end of this procedure and is wondering what Eddy was guarding. He as well fails to get it off, and likewise places a marker (Mr. Yum Yum) and heads off to get muscle in the form of Sarah. Shortly thereafter, Kevin comes walking down the sidewalk and sees that Jimmy left behind his teddy bear. After tossing it away, he sees the coin. Unable to pick it up, he tries a screwdriver, but ends up bending it out of shape. Slightly bugged, he tosses it away, puts his hat on the coin, and heads off to get other implements of destruction. As soon as he's gone, Rolf rounds the corner, demanding to know who tossed the screwdriver that pierced his hot water bottle. Seeing Kevin's hat, he picks it up and finds the quarter as well. After his failure, he commences beating the coin: first with one shoe, then two shoes, than three shoes. The coin still refuses to budge, so he spits out Eddy's shoe onto the coin and angrily storms away. As soon as Rolf's gone, Eddy rounds the corner, friends in tow. Ed is taken in by the shoe, but when Eddy reveals what he really wants, Edd accepts this and says that they will try to return it to its rightful owner. Eddy angrily disagrees with this assessment, but before he can berate his friend too much, all of the other coin-seekers show up, and a brawl breaks out over possession. Edd comes up with an idea, but everyone but Jimmy is too busy brawling to listen. Jimmy wants people to listen to Edd, but nobody else cares, especially not Rolf, who has just had his back fixed by the fight. Suddenly, Edd uses an air horn, and the fighting stops immediately. He explains that he has a solution, and soon enough everyone who wants the coin is in a single-file line. He explains that everyone will get one chance to try and remove the coin, and whomever gets it will be the proud bearer of found legal tender. Jimmy is happy with this arrangement, as he's first in line, but Eddy is incredibly angry, as he's the last in line. The competition starts, and Jimmy attempts to remove it with his eyelash curler. Even on a good day, however, Jimmy is incredibly accident prone, and today is no exception, as soon enough he has to be carted off in an ambulance. Next up is Sarah, who tries to use her teeth to dislodge the coin. This attempt worries Eddy, and he loudly calls that he can see her underwear, causing Sarah to give up in embarrassment. Next up is Kevin, who tries to use his bike and chain to remove the coin. Unfortunately, the chain slips off of the coin, causing Kevin to fall off of his bike, which speeds away. Eddy believes he's next, as he's cut in front of Rolf, but Rolf disavows him of this notion by punching him and heading for the coin. Before he can even touch it, though, he slips and falls, injuring his back once more. Happy, Eddy kicks Rolf away, and exposes his scheme: to scrape it off of the pavement with a snow shovel. As always, this doesn't work, with Eddy simply breaking the shovel. This doesn't deter a desperate Eddy, who goes through many more attempts as the day fades into evening. Eventually, Edd speaks up and says that it's not working, and a near-crazed Eddy turns to him and begs to know what he's come up with. Edd admits that he has been thinking about it, and he hands Eddy a huge sheaf of notes in the form of a detailed proposal for removing the quarter. The Eds get to work on a gigantic machine. However, come morning, there is a small piece of undisturbed pavement rising out of a hole in the ground with the quarter still resting upon it. Quite obviously, Edd's Excavator has not done its job. Jonny then comes by, nonchalantly picks up the quarter, rips the gum off of its' back side, and tells Plank he was right: nobody discovered the gum with the quarter hiding it. Edd can do nothing but ponder this weirdness, at least until he steps away from the machine and finds himself in wet socks, as Ed has taken his shoes. He asks Ed for them back, but Ed just laughs and runs around as Eddy chases him, wanting his shoes back as well, as Ed has seemingly stolen the shoes from the feet of everyone in the cul-de-sac. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Kinda running on empty, aren't you, Jonny?" Jonny: "Yep, I'm pooped, Eddy." Eddy: "Well, it's your lucky day, Jonny boy. We at Ed's Beds have a top variety of beds you can choose from." Jonny: woozy "Beds?" Edd: "That's correct Jonny, all our mattresses have been fully reconditioned with a coating of Eddy's very own 'They'll Never Know They're Stinking Junkyard Mattresses Paint'." ---- *'Rolf': because his back is sore "Ed-Boys! Your mattress has ruptured Rolf's tail bone! Who is in charge of this double-crossing slumber flim-flammery?!" Eddy: "What's it to ya?!" Rolf: furious "Return Rolf's money!" Eddy: "Mommy!" runs away and gets caught offscreen. "OW!" back to the scam "Of all the rotten, no good...how's a guy suppose to get ahead in life when he gives back all the money?" ---- *'Rolf': with Kevin "May the onion of agony soil your macaroon!" fixes Rolf's back by kicking it. "Rolf's back, it has been healed! Thank you, Kevin. But you are a nincompoop as the coin is mine!" ---- *'Rolf': at the quarter "A gift from the gods!" to pull the coin up "Obstinate coin from where I don't know, prepare yourself for an unmerciless beating by Rolf's shoe!" throws a shoe at the quarter. "Had enough? No?" takes off his other shoe. "Perhaps a 2 shoe beating is more of your vocation!" smacks the quarter with both of his shoes. "Is this a test? Tell me, lost little red cent." picks up Eddy's shoe with his teeth. "Have you ever experienced the almighty 3 Shoe Beating?!" the quarter multiple times "Take this! And that! And one for the road!" taps the quarter several times with his toes to check it. "Aah!" walks away angrily. ---- *'Rolf': "Weasel in the hen house Ed-Boy! You dare cheat Rolf of his front-most position?!" Eddy: "Uh, front? What are you talking about?" behind him "The front's that way, yeah." Edd: "I've been watching you, and if you think–" stuffs Edd's legs into his mouth. Kevin's bike slips out from under him and flies off. Kevin: his bike "My bike!" Eddy: "Aha! My turn!" smacks Eddy on the head with his fist. Rolf: "Rolf is next!" Ed: shoes on his teeth "Yay, Rolf!" Rolf: "You have messed with the rest now the best will make a mess! Implement of commercial enterprise!" begins to bend over and grunts as his back breaks again. "Agh! Rolf's back is cricked! Yet again!" Eddy: "My turn!" laughs and kicks Rolf's back, sending him flying away Edd: "Well, that can't be good for Rolf's back." Ed: Rolf's shoe on his head "The light doesn't get any greener, Double D!" ---- *'Ed': chased by Eddy "What can you do when you live in a shoe and you ain't got no sole?" Edd & Eddy: "ED!" Trivia *'Goofs': **After Rolf chases Eddy down the Lane and beats him up, Eddy has injuries all over him. But once he notices the quarter, his injuries are gone. **When Rolf tries hitting the quarter with his shoes, he has 4 toes on his right foot and 3 on his left foot. After he grabs Eddy's shoe, his right foot has 3 toes. **When Jimmy comes across the quarter, the bandages are on his face, but after he returns with Sarah, they are on his legs. **When Jimmy is seen close-up, there is a band-aid and bandages on his pants instead of his legs. **Due to an animation mistake, Ed and Eddy are missing for a couple of frames when Jimmy is driven away in the ambulance. **When Edd and Eddy go to get the supplies for the machine to remove the quarter, the small barriers Edd used to keep everyone in line to get the quarter are still there, but they disappear when Edd and Eddy return late at night. **When Jonny walked past by to pry the chewed gum from under the quarter, if you look closely, Edd has his right shoe on while his left is missing. But when Edd stepped on the puddle, both shoes were missing. *Apparently, Rolf and Jimmy are the only kids who don't wear socks under their shoes. However, in "X Marks the Ed," Rolf was wearing black socks. *It is unknown how Jimmy injured himself with his eyelash curler, but based on what Kevin said, Jimmy may have painfully curled a part of his body. *'Running Gags:' *#Everyone fighting over the quarter. *#Ed stealing everybody's shoes, including his own. *#Ed saying rhymes, like "If you smelt it, you dealt it!" *This is the third time Kevin's head is exposed. It had been previously exposed in "Boys Will Be Eds" and "The Day the Ed Stood Still" and was exposed again in "Hand Me Down Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. (He also showed up hatless in a flashback in "Every Which Way But Ed"). *The conflict is similar to the 1963 Disney film, The Sword in the Stone. All of the kids in this episode competed to grab the quarter from the sidewalk, while the men in The Sword in the Stone competed to be the first to remove the sword from the anvil. *This is the 20th time Nazz is absent. *This is the 61st time the Kanker sisters don't appear. *When Edd suspects Eddy was cutting in line, Eddy stuffs Edd's mouth with his hand and if you look closely, Edd's legs can be seen through his hat, possibly meaning they pass through his skull. *Ed was not shown taking Edd's shoes off of his person, but when Edd steps on a small puddle of water, his shoes are not there. It's possible that Ed took Edd's shoes while Edd was sleeping. *When Eddy was fighting with Ed over Eddy's right shoe, his left shoe disappeared. It's possible Ed took Eddy's left shoe when Eddy was distracted by wanting his right shoe back. *This is the second time Ed said "Nice shoe!". The first time was "Keeping up with the Eds" when his shoe grew mushrooms on it. *Rolf called the quarter a "gift from the gods", implying that he is a polytheist ( a worshiper of multiple gods) or that the main religion of The Old Country is polytheistic. *Kevin's hat size is revealed to be medium. This can be seen when Rolf picks up the hat. *The license plate of the ambulance that Jimmy was taken away in said "AKA", which is another reference to A.K.A. Cartoon. Gallery GetBackHereJonny.jpg|Eddy grabs Jonny. Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-17h11m24s168.png|Eds' Beds. Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-17h11m44s121.png|I AM BED BUDDY! SLEEP ON ME! Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-17h11m39s69.png|1/2 off…quite literally. Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-17h12m08s86.png|Rolf, very dissatisfied with his new bed. File:Eddy with sidewalk quarter.jpg|Eddy with the quarter on the sidewalk. No.jpg|Eddy realizes he can't let anyone else see this. temp picts2 041.jpg|The inside of Kevin's hat (hint: look closely). rolf 3 shoe beating.png|"Have you ever experienced the almighty 3 shoe beating?!" shoes for the taking double d.png|"Shoes for the taking Double D!" Quarter Scuffle.jpg|The quarter scuffle. kids in line.gif|All the kids in line to be the first to remove the quarter. Vlcsnap-2013-10-14-09h16m21s249.png|Jimmy getting taken away. (Notice: Ed and Eddy were missing in the frame) IMG_0111.PNG|"A-ha! My turn!" IMG_0112.PNG|OWNED!!! IMG_0113.PNG|"Rolf is next!" IMG_0114.PNG|"Yay Rolf!" MyBack.jpg|Ouch. Vlcsnap-2013-08-26-12h02m56s154.png|The Excavator. Video See Also *Ed's Beds *Excavator Category:Episodes Category:Season 4